


The Hot Spot

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Club, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean felt like he could throw up, he was so nervous. He’d thought this would be the perfect gig. It was an underground sex club, the money was fantastic, he’d get to have bareback sex that was completely safe (they all had to be regularly tested) and it was only two nights a week.But now that he was here, waiting to go onstage, his nerves were on high alert.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581814
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	The Hot Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean and Cas Bingo. The square is public sex.  
> Kudos to my beta, katelyndeveraux!

Dean felt like he could throw up, he was so nervous. He’d thought this would be the perfect gig. It was an underground sex club, the money was fantastic, he’d get to have bareback sex that was completely safe (they all had to be regularly tested) and it was only two nights a week.

But now that he was here, waiting to go onstage, his nerves were on high alert. Having sex with a stranger in front of an audience didn’t seem so great now.

What if he froze? What if he wasn’t any good? Worst of all, what if he hated his partner? You didn’t get to choose who you wanted to have sex with. He just hoped the guy was at least good looking.

Crowley, the Scottish guy who owned the club, aptly named The Hot Spot, appeared beside him.

“Relax, kid. You’ll do fine. Castiel himself wants to partner with you. Just hope you can accommodate his cock.”

Dean looked around. He didn’t know which one Castiel was. He saw a gorgeous man, standing in his bathrobe. He winked at Dean, giving him goosebumps. If that was Castiel, he suddenly felt a lot better about this whole thing.

Castiel walked up to him. “Hi, beautiful, what’s your name?”

Dean looked into the bluest blue eyes he’d ever seen. “D-Dean. I’m Dean.”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “First time?”

Dean looked down. “Yeah, is it that obvious?”

Castiel chuckled. “You look a little freaked out. Relax. I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

Dean felt warm all over. “Thanks, Castiel.”

“Call me Cas.”

Dean looked back into those blue eyes. It was like looking at the sun. “Okay, thanks, Cas.”

Crowley yelled, “Cas! Dean! You’re up!”

Cas dropped his robe. Dean was in the process of dropping his when his eyes went down to Cas’ junk. He froze for a second. Cas was hung like a fucking horse. Crowley’s words,  _ ‘Just hope you can accommodate his cock.’  _ rang in his head. Cas looked at him. He dropped the robe, Cas grabbed his hand and led him onstage.

There was quite a crowd. The majority were men, but Dean saw several women as well. Cas led him to a large chaise lounge. Dean laid down, then Cas laid down beside him.

Dean felt really nervous, then Cas whispered in his ear, “Don’t think about them. I’m the only one here with you, and I’m gonna take such good care of you.”

Dean looked at Cas. He felt a little better.

Cas kissed him, light at first but then harder, deeper. Cas’ tongue ran over his lips, Dean opened for it. He felt light-headed as Cas’ tongue ran over his. He kissed back.

Cas kissed him for a while, then he started running his hands over Dean, down his sides, up his chest, finding his nipples, He pinched one. 

Cas kissed down his throat, then found a nipple with his lips. He bit it lightly, making Dean gasp, then licked over it. He moved to the other nipple, repeating the same thing. 

Dean was getting hard, and he could feel Cas’ monster cock getting bigger, harder against his hip.

Cas licked down Dean’s chest and belly, nosing in the light trail of hair leading to his cock. Dean was more aroused than he had ever been before. Cas blew warm breath on his cock, then swallowed it down to the base. Dean briefly thought Cas had no gag reflex at all.

Cas licked up the underside of Dean’s cock, ran his tongue over the head, then pulled off. Dean whimpered. Cas looked up at him with bright eyes.

“I’m gonna eat you out like you’re Thanksgiving dinner.”

Dean moaned just at the thought. Cas moved between his legs, pushing up on them. Dean raised them high, letting Cas shove a pillow under his ass.

Cas grabbed a globe of Dean’s ass in each hand and spread him wide. He shoved his face into the crack, licking over Dean’s hole. Dean moaned loudly. 

Cas proceeded to make good on his promise. He rimmed Dean, shoved his tongue into Dean over and over. Dean was wrecked, moaning, groaning, whimpering.

Dean was getting close, but he didn’t want to come like that. He whispered to Cas to stop. Cas lifted his head, spit dripping from his chin and smiled. 

Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Cas grabbed the lube, pouring some over Dean’s hole then lubing up his cock.

He positioned himself over Dean. He whispered. “Take a deep breath, baby.” Dean did. He wrapped his legs around Cas and crossed his ankles. 

When the head of Cas’ cock breached him, Dean felt like he was being torn in two. As Cas slowly pushed in, Dean felt like he was being split in two. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying his best to relax. Cas paused, giving Dean time. When he felt like he could take more, he nodded. Cas slowly pushed in more. 

It wasn’t exactly painful but it burned like hell on fire. Dean’s eyes were watering. Cas was watching him carefully.

Cas put his mouth close to Dean’s ear. “Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?”

Dean shook his head. “Hell no, I don’t want you to stop! Just keep going.”

Cas smiled at him, pushing in more. Finally he bottomed out. Dean felt like he could taste Cas’ cock in his mouth.

Cas held still. Dean looked at him, that gorgeous face looking down at him. “Move. Fuck me Cas!”

Cas grinned and pulled back until just the head of his cock was still in Dean. He pushed back in faster than before, but still slower than Dean wanted.

“Fuck me, Cas, hard… I can take it. Fuck me…”

All thoughts of the audience was gone. There was only Cas, with that amazing dick in his ass.

Cas pulled back, shoving in hard. Dean groaned. Cas set a hard pace, Dean suspected it wasn’t as hard as he could, but it was so good he couldn’t think anymore.

Cas kissed him, sloppy and hard. Dean kissed back, wrapping his hand around the back of Cas’ neck. His other hand was dug into Cas’ side.

Dean knew he was going to cum. He tried to tell Cas, but just couldn’t. It rose from his balls, spreading out through his gut, then he came hard. It seems to last forever. Dean saw stars.

Cas continued to fuck him. He groaned. “Shit! You’re so fucking  _ tight _ !”

Dean shot cum all over himself. Cas watched it, his eyes dark. 

Cas kept fucking for a few more minutes, then he gasped and came. Dean could feel every spurt inside him. He held on to Cas for dear life. 

Cas pulled out, watching the cum drip out of Dean. He ran a finger through it then shoved it back into Dean. He pushed back in, fucking Dean slowly.

Finally he was soft. He pulled out and laid next to Dean, pulling him into a filthy kiss.

The applause startled Dean. He had completely forgotten there was an audience.

Cas smiled at him. “That was really, really good, Dean. Can I take you out for a late dinner?”

Dean nodded. “I’d like that, Cas.”

Dinner led to Dean staying at Cas’ place, lazy morning sex and breakfast.

They were living together two months later, and were always paired together at the club.

They were the most popular couple at the club.

Married three years later, they retired from the club. 

  
  
  



End file.
